Devil In Human Body
by DejhikoLoly
Summary: Langsung aja baca Ficnya, Minna Sama.. gak pinter bikin summari saya .


Pairing : Sasuke. U & Hinata .H

Genre : Romance/Humor/

Rated: T

By : DejhikoLoly

WARNING : abal, gaje, gaser, banyak typo mungkin banyak …hehehe *plak, OOC? pasti ada. Saya masih author newbie gk bisa apa-apa…. oya satu lagi kelupaan..Bagi yang suka silakan di baca, tapi bagi yang tidak, silakan tekan Back, ndak maksa koq buat baca Woles aja ..

**Disclaimer** : karakternya milik Papa Kishimoto, ceritanya milik saya seutuhnya,,

#**BALASAN REVIEW#**

**#Untuk Kirameki : Makasi atas reviewnya kak, Loly pasti akan bikin karya-karya lainnya ^^.**

**#Onpu Azuka : hehehe..makasi kak, nie fic Loly yang kedua juga Fic Sasuhina lho…hehe .**

**#ery hazuki : masa? hehe,,maaf loly punya penyakit lupa akut, jadi lupa deh ultahnya Hinata kapan, abiz jujur nih Loly paling inget sama ultahnya Naruto karna hari ultah naruto kun ma Loly Cuma beda 4 hari hahaha…**

**#Axx-29 : hehe…mksi senpai atas reviewnya, saran dan jga infonya, Loly akan berusaha biar gak banyak Typo hehe ^,^ nyaa~~**

**#Lighting chrome : Senpai makasi atas saranny n" reviewnya, soal alur yang mirip mungkin secara tidak sengaja saat buat fic ini, Loly terinspirasi dengan Fic Sasuhina yang lain jadinya begini hasilnya, tapi hal itu tidak Loly sengaja lho..Kalau masalah buat sekuel "Jadilah milikku, Hinata" akan Loly usahakan buat sekuelnya senpai hehe ^^**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !

TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA

UNTUK FIC AKU SEBELUMNYA ^^

**Summary** : Maaf Minna , saya tidak mahir membuat summary….Hounto ni Gomenasai.

**Devil In Human Body...**

**Chapter 1…khekhe**

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sosok gadis bersurai indigo menuruni tangga rumahnya, dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Hinata, kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu? " tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meskipun sudah menginjak usia kepala 4, yang kita ketahui sebagai ibu Hinata.

" Okaa sama, apa Okaa sama melihat Neji- niisan? "

"Nii- san mu di halaman belakang, berlatih karate bersama Otou sama. Ada apa memangnya Hinata? "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya, Hinata langsung melesat ke halaman belakang, tempat dimana Hiashi dan Neji berada. * Note : Disini Hinata dan Neji saudara kandung.

" NEJIIII-NIIISAN NO BAAKAAA! " Teriak Hinata sambil melayangkan tendangan maut kearah Neji berada. Karena tidak siap dengan kedatangan Hinata, Neji telak mendapat tendangan Hinata di bagian pinggang yang langsung membuat neji terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Sakit Bakaaa! kenapa kau menendangku? " bentak Neji kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangnya. * author: koq Neji kayak kakek-kakek encok , hahaha ..* Neji : Diem loe Author , kalau masih mau melihat matahari* #Author langsung mojok. *Hinata: Neji nii, kau membuat Author ngambek ntar fic nie gak lanjut lho. Minta maaf sana! * Neji : Iya-iya bawel…, Author unyu-unyu jangan ngambek donk, ntar aku bawain permen lollipop melon dech.* Author : lollipop melon? MAUUU! okok kita lnjutin ficnya.

"Ayo mengaku, Neji- nii kan yang menghajar Kiba-kun kemarin?" bentak Hinata + deathgalare mematikan miliknya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, abiz dia itu mencoba menciummu kan? enak saja dia nyentuh adik manisku, butuh 100 tahun untuk itu. " jawab Neji * Note: Neji mengidap sister complex akut.

"Menciumku? maksud, niisan apa?" tanya Hinata yang bingung.

"Kemarin dia mencoba menciummu kemarin di belakang aula, ya kan ayo ngaku!"

"Belakang aula?...EHHHHH? itu bukan seperti yang Neji nii kira, sebenarnya…"

FlashBack…

"Hinata bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kiba menghampiri Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Kiba kun" Jawab Hinata lalu mengikuti Kiba sampai di belakang aula. "Ada apa Kiba kun?"

"Begini sebenarnya, aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah mengajariku matematika, berkat kau aku bisa mendapat nilai bagus di ulanganku minggu lalu" kata Kiba dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ahhh….tidak masalah, aku senang membantumu Kiba kun. Kita kan My best Friend Forever jadi kalau kamu butuh sesuatu jangan segan-segan memintaku. " jawab Hinata riang

"Hahaha…kau memang bisa aku andalkan Hinata."

Tapi tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup dan membuat mata Hinata terkena debu,

"Aw,, mataku..mataku…Kiba kun tolong aku !" seru Hinata panik"

"Sini biar aku tiup, mendekatlah" kata Kiba lalu berusaha meniup debu di mata Hinata. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam, orang itu mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

"sialan kau Kiba, awas saja kau akan aku beri pelajaran karena menyentuh adiku yang manis." gerutu sosok itu.

Flashback End…

"Begitu sebenarnya Neji -niisan, kau salah paham jadi…CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADA KIBA KUN! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGADUKANMU PADA TENTEN ONEE CHAN! " bentak Hinata

"Ukhhh…pelankan suaramu baka! kau membuatku sakit telinga, aku akan minta maaf padanya jadi jangan mengadu pada tenten …" kata Neji.

"Ok no problem, my Brother…" jawab Hinata lalu beranjak pergi kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Oya Hinata, apa kau sudah tau kalau akan ada murid baru disekolah kita?"

tanya Neji

"Ya aku tau tentang itu, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kepala sekolah menyuruhku memberitahumu untuk mengurus anak baru itu, karena yang aku dengar, anak itu anak bermasalah." kata Neji.

"Owhh…baiklah, biar aku yang urus, tidak ada anak bermasalah yang tidak bisa aku tangani Neji- niisan." kata Hinata dengan senyum riang lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Haaahhh…semua orang yang mengenalnya bahkan Fansnyaa pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tau, kalau Hinata sang Malaikat Surga ternyata memiliki sosok sang Lucifer didalam dirinya. " Gumam Neji lalu melanjutkan latihan karatenya yang sempat tertunda.

Di lain pihak, tepatnya dikediaman Uchiha. Seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan bak patung porselen sedang asyik meminum jus tomat kesukaannya, rambut ravennya mencuat kebelakang melawan hukum gravitasi Issac Newton, menambah ketampanan dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto ini. Walaupun gaya rambutnya mirip pantat bebek *dichidori Sasuke..

Tanpa Sasuke sadari seseorang sedang mendekat dari arah belakang, dengan menampilkan seringainya dia mendekati sosok Sasuke.

"DUAARRRRR!"

"BRUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH…" dengan tidak elit Sasuke menyemburkan Jus Tomatnya yang belum sempat ia telan tadi.

"Hahahaha….hahahaha…tampangmu lucu sekali Otouto, hahaha"

ujar sosok itu dengan tawanya girang karena berhasil mengerjai adik kesayangannya.

"Baka Aniki! kau cari mati ya?" bentak Sasuke dengan deathglare mautnya.

"Hhahahaha…peace, Anikimu yang ganteng ini kan nya ingin iseng, jadi jangan ngambek donk" kata sosok itu yang perlu kalian ketahui yakni bernama Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke yang juga sebagai penerus perusahaanUchiha Corp yang merupakan perusahaan tekstil terbesar diTokyo.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, katakan apa maumu baka aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mauku adalah mulai besok kau akan masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Dan aku minta tidak ada penolakan darimu, jika kau menolak aku akan melaporkanmu pada Otou san" ujar Itachi .

"Apa? aku tidak mau, mau dimana pun kau menyekolahkanku hasilnya pasti selalu sama, aku pasti akan dikeluarkan. " Ujar Sasuke malas

"Maka dari itu, kau harus menjaga sikapmu disana, dan jangan cepat terpancing emosi kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin"

" Aku malas.."

" Jika kau tetap menolak, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Otou san dan menyita seluruh koleksi sketboard dan aku akan memasukkanmu kesekolah berasrama." ancam Itachi dengan penuh seringai"

"Tcih…terserahmu saja" balas Sasuke lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Baguslah, aku harap kau besok pagi sudah siap berangkat kesekolah barumu, jika tidak hukuman dariku menunggumu Otouto!." kata Itachi menegaskan

"Hn…"

"Kali ini aku harus menyusun rencana agar dia tidak dikeluarkan lagi, haaah…sungguh merepotkan kalau dia terus dikeluarkan. Bisa-bisa aku tidak sempat menonton sinetron kesukaanku lagi…" gumam Itachi.

Author: "dasar Telenovelalovers…==", *Itachi: " masalah buat Loe? "* Author: "iya iyalah, abiz masalah gue itu, loe. Loe itu koq jadi rempong sih? salah obat lu? Itachi: enak aja salah obat, suka-suka gue donks klo gue suka sinetron…. uweek. * Author: " haaah…terserah lu dah, para pembaca sekian cerita akan Loly lanjutin chapie depan okk tapi ndak tau kapan update chapter berikutnya hehe, maklum tugas banyak, jadi sampai ketemu chapie Depan

TBC… ^^

Minna ini Fic saya yang kedua, tapi bedanya Fic nie bakal ber chapter

dan saya belum memikirkan sampai Chapter brapa, jadi mohon review, kritik dan saran dari pembaca terhormat. Karena dari Kritik dan saran kalian, nantinya saya bisa jadi Author yang lebih baik lagi..Trims ^^ nyaa~~

Oya maaf kalau chapter 1 Hinata dan Sasuke belum ketemu, abiz ini kan baru permulaan, mungkin chapter depan Sasuke dan Hinata bisa ketemu hahaha

**Jadi Mohon Reviewnya Minna sama ^^ Onegaishimasu **


End file.
